Rookshyyr
Rookshyyr ---- "I am Rook." 'Biography' ---- Very little is known about Rookshyyr in the early days. He had a brother - Arrykabacc - but their families do not speak of either of them. In fact, neither Rook nor Arry have been SEEN on Kashyyyk in decades. There are rumors, however. The rumors would suggest Rook and Arry broke sacred wookiee law in some manner or other, and were banished to the forest floor - the Shadowlands. Arrykabacc has not been seen since. Rook on the other hand emerged years later in the Cularin Trade Show. Based on the starship TAV Prosperity, the Trade Show was a travelling circus - it was even led by a wookiee named Rrawkee. Rrawkee's 'Kashyyyk Academy of Wrestling' served as a popular feature of the show: teaching wookiees and other non-humans how to fight, then pitting them against contestants in a display of bravery, cunning and fighting prowess. Rookshyyr was a favourite. He remained with the Show until after the Clone Wars, when the rise of the Empire (and popularity of slavery) made it too dangerous to be a non-human - in a galaxy run by human supremacists. Rook went 'off the grid' again, disappearing (so the rumors told) into the criminal depths of worlds like Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa, Lok, Tatooine and Bespin. Rookshyyr was not heard from for a long time. Then stories began to circulate among the denizens of Coruscant's underbelly of a crippled wookiee that seemed to killing criminals - or 'persons of interest' - and turning in the bodies for credits... i.e. collecting bounties. A crippled wookiee. After a while, he had earned a reputation, and found ways to move around. By the time Rookshyyr left Coruscant on a transport, he was an urban legend in some of the darkest areas of the city world. In the years since, he built for himself an armored exo-skeleton which enabled him to walk again, and he took to the stars. He earned enough credits to buy a decent ship, added some companions to most of his travels, and took on some of the more dangerous cases given to the Bounty Hunters Guild. 'Personality Profile' ---- Rookshyyr is a warrior, first and foremost. A straight-shooter, he never lies - and he wears his heart on his sleeve (if he wore sleeves). He grasps very little of the intricacies of galactic society - save only how to navigate a world and track down his quarry. Rook understands easily such basic concepts as honour, courage, and loyalty. Especially to 'the contract'. He appears to have no problem working for anyone in any major faction across the galaxy - so long as the client honors the bargain. Rook is known for his nonchalant sense of humor, unless angered - in which case he becomes extremely violent. His dependency upon an exo-suit for mobility seems to have had no negative effect upon his emotional disposition. This could be attributed to claims that Rookshyyr is religious in some respect or another. ''Associations'' * Omelia - Species: Squib. Occupation: Independent Entrepreneur, Contract-Chef, Privateer. Relation to Rookshyyr: friend, sometime crew-mate. * * ''Memorable Moments'' TBA. ''Trivia'' * Rookshyyr had his back broken, and yet still managed to bring in some bounties. He now wears a powered exo-suit to walk, run etc... * Rookshyyr has little to do with other wookiees. * Appears to worship darkness - in particular, the 'ever-gloam' of the forest-floor region of Kashyyyk, known as the Shadowlands. * 'Current Activities' ---- TBA 'Rook-Hooks' ---- TBA Category:Slaves Category:Independent Characters Category:Underworld Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Wookiees